Battle Buddies
The Battle Buddies is one of Achievement Hunter's many teams, in this case consisting of Ryan Haywood and Jeremy Dooley. It is one of the newest two-member teams, having essentially replaced The R & R Connection in accordance to Jeremy having replaced Ray. History It was in the final round of Let's Play Gmod: Trouble in Terrorist Town Part 3 that the team was formed. Jack and Michael were dead by that point, and Ryan had shot Gavin a minute or so prior to the team's formation. Jeremy: "Let's say this: It might be you, it might be me, but it also might be Geoff so let's kill Geoff." Geoff: "GEOFF?! NO, FUCK YOU MAN!!!" (It was indeed Geoff, killed by Jeremy with an assist from a Jack-possessed barrel) Since then, whenever Jeremy and Ryan team up, they use the Battle Buddies name. On one occasion they saw a similarly-named team, a subname of Ryan's Team Love 'n' Stuff pairing with Gavin, formed (during a Cunning Stunts Let's Play). (A new team name for the Michael and Jack pairing, also originating from Cunning Stunts and with a similar Battle Buddies-related name, makes the Ryan-Gavin Battle Buddies-esque team the third such-named team to appear in that particular Cunning Stunts Let's Play - the description listed it as Battle Buddies vs. Bike Buddies (Ryan and Gavin) vs. Betting Buddies (Jack and Michael) vs. Lindsay) The Battle Buddies now have a new show in which Ryan and Jeremy partake in pre-briefed missions. First up was Sniper Elite 4, in which Ryan successfully completed the mission of killing Hitler with a testicle shot, followed by a game in PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds where both members were among the final ten players alive. Their later mission in Call of Duty Black Ops 4's Blackout mode is assumed to be a result of a time rift, given the similar nature of Blackout to PUBG (and the briefing started out much like the one for PUBG before the contact became aware of the time rift). Episode listing }} Trivia * The Battle Buddies can also be referred to as Rimmy Tim and the Mad King, as both team members have aliases. * There are two teams, both formed during Cunning Stunts, with similar names to the Battle Buddies. ** First formed of them is the Betting Buddies, the new team name for Jack and Michael (Jack has been working out, thus removing the fat part of their old team name), resulting from Jack always betting on himself in GTA Online. Cunning Stunts Part 6 saw the formation of a Battle Buddies-related sub-team between Ryan and Gavin (dubbed Bike Buddies in part due to the formation being in a bike race), leaving the video's sixth member Lindsay the only member not on a buddies-named team. *** Jack and Michael teamed up, under the Battle Buddies name, for Part 1 of the Rise of Iron Raid in Destiny; after Michael clarified that he was teaming with Jack, Jeremy promptly invoked Battle Buddies with Ryan. **** Geoff's response: DON'T GAVIN ME! ***** Geoff's response was mainly because of Gavin's tendency to fail badly, despite Gavin having the highest Light level at the time; Geoff has more Destiny fails than Gavin, mostly Geoff versus platforming. * The Battle Buddies are one half of the Criminal Masterminds team. The other half is Team Nice Dynamite. Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Let's Play Category:Achievement Hunter aliases